In general, outdoor cookware refers to outdoor cooking utensils used for cooking food in indoor places. Since outdoor cookware is light and easy to carry, outdoor cookware is widely used for cooking food during outdoor activities such as hiking, fishing, or camping.
Such outdoor cookware widely used for cooling food during activities such as hiking or camping has a lid to close an upper side thereof. When in use, a lid is put on top of outdoor cookware after inserting food into the outdoor cookware, and the outdoor cookware is placed on a camping burner or a portable gas stove.
The number of people enjoying outdoor activities has increased along with the increase of income, and thus the use of outdoor cookware has also increased. Thus, outdoor cookware having various shapes and functions has been released on the market.
For example, such outdoor cookware may include a cylindrical vessel body, a handle provided on an outer surface of the body for a user to grip during cooking, and a lid provided on an upper side of the outdoor cookware.
In general, outdoor cookware includes a plurality of sets of vessels and lids having various sizes. To reduce the volume of outdoor cookware sets when carrying or storing the outdoor cookware sets, the outdoor cookware sets may be nested inside one another by placing a relatively small outdoor cookware set inside a relatively large outdoor cookware set until all the other outdoor cookware sets are inserted into the largest outdoor cookware set. Since the largest outdoor cookware set accommodates all the other outdoor cookware sets, a user may easily carry all sets of outdoor cookware as if the user carries only one big outdoor cookware set.
Therefore, outdoor cookware sets have been manufactured to have fewer and closely contacting protrusions in order to minimize the total volume of outdoor cookware sets and improve spatial efficiency by placing a relatively small outdoor cookware set inside a relatively large outdoor cookware set when storing the outdoor cookware sets.
Most outdoor cookware lids have a circular plate shape having a handle on an upper side or lateral side thereof. However, such a handle inevitably has a grip part protruding outward, and thus the volume of an outdoor cookware set increases.
In the related art, outdoor cookware including a foldable handle or a flat handle to reduce the volume of the outdoor cookware has been proposed, for example, in Korean Utility Model Application Publication No. 20-2007-0001254.
However, such a foldable handle or a flat handle still increases the volume of an outdoor cookware set because of protruded parts.
In addition, since handles are respectively provided on lids, the volume of outdoor cookware increases as the number of handles increases.
A lid may be flipped and may be used as a dish. In this case, the lid may not be stably placed on a table because of a handle of the lid, and the handle may have a negative effect on the appearance of the lid used as a dish.